Inocencia irresistible
by RosasRojas
Summary: Desde que la viste, desde que te atreviste a observarla de manera diferente, sus destinos se marcaron. La biblia dice huye del pecado. Sasuke por que no lo hiciste o peor aun porque llevaste a un angel a cometer uno. Porque la inocencia es irresistible.
1. Orbes negros

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Genero: **__(Romance, Drama)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno, etc.)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_***Prologo***_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

_El_ es un hombre exitoso, con un físico muy atractivo, codiciado por muchas mujeres… pero ninguna de ellas logro despertar algo en el... no lo que ella despertaba.

_¿Por qué se fijo en ella?_... ella que se volvió su pecado.

.

Tan inocente, delicada, frágil, dulce, ingenua… _¿Por qué maldita sea tuvo que poner sus ojos en ella?_ cuando podía tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies… ¿porque ella?... ella que era una niña de 17 años… ella que apenas era una colegiala… a quien le llevaba 11 años de diferencia

De quien estaba enamorado su hermano

.

Desde que la viste… desde que te atreviste a observarla con una mirada diferente… se marco tu destino al igual que el suyo.

En la biblia dice… huye del pecado… sasuke por que no lo hiciste o peor aun… porque llevaste a un ángel a cometer uno.

.

_Porque la __**inocencia**__ es __**irresistible**_

.

.

* * *

.

_**Inocencia irresistible**_

.

* * *

.

_***Capitulo 1***_

.

* * *

"_**Orbes negros**__**"**_

* * *

.

.

.

**C**aminaba a un paso distraído, con una mano sostenía su maletín mientras con la otra sujetaba firmemente un gran libro. Su mirada se paseaba de aquí para allá en cada reglón mientras mordía su labio inferior analizando cada párrafo con suma concentración.

Un pitido la hizo sobresaltar a tal punto de soltar el bolso que sostenía, volteo la mirada al lugar de donde provenía el ruido que la saco tan brutalmente de su lectura, encontrándose con una mirada oscura.

Un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y miro al chico bajar del convertible negro y acercarse a ella sin romper el contacto visual.

El joven de cabello negro se agacho a recoger el bolso y algunos papeles salidos de este y luego se irguió parándose frente a ella.

.

Extendió su mano entregándole el maletín y ella tímidamente lo tomo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tenue rojo a causa de la vergüenza.

**-Yo… yo lo siento es que… etto… gomen**.- dijo mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba ante la mirada del morocho, ladeo el rostro evitando los orbes oscuros y se encogió de hombros, dios… la vergüenza la carcomía.

**-No te preocupes Sakura-chan fue mi culpa**.- le respondio eel con una sonrisa algo fingida, Sakura le miro y sonrió con levedad haciendo que ahora el chico se sonrojara, este desvío la mirada rápidamente para que la ojijade no lo notara.

**-No importa… estudiaste para el examen**.- pregunto mirándolo curiosa al ver como el pelinegro rehuía de su mirada.

**-Si… que crees yo no soy como Kiba-baka… feíta**.- dijo prepotente mientras una sonrisa de lado se formaba en sus labios, sakura a diferencia de otras chicas que seguramente hubieran quedado atrapadas por aquel gesto, inflo las mejillas e hizo un _**ador**_a_**ble**_ mohín a opinión del chico.

**-Sai-kun no me digas así**.- reclamo frunciendo el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el pelinegro rio con levedad.

**-Ven es tarde… vamos**.- dijo agarrando la mano de la ojijade, volteo caminando hacia el auto rápidamente antes de que la pelirrosa notara su sonrojo, abrió la puerta del copiloto y la chica simplemente sonrió mientras entraba al coche, su amigo siempre era muy atento aunque algunas veces era algo extraño pero aun así lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

.

Dirigió su mirada al libro sobre sus piernas, el que antes leía, lo agarro entre sus manos y lo abrió, el pelinegro entro al coche y arranco este después de unos segundos.

Trato de concentrarse pero por alguna razón no podía, suspiro frustrada y desvío la mirada observando a Sai, volvió a dirigir su mirada al libro pero por más que trato de siquiera memorizar una tan sola línea no pudo, se quedo observando con la mirada perdida aquella pagina, sin ver nada especifico.

Su mirada jade se desvío hacia la persona a su lado, lo miro con suma detalle observando cada una de sus facciones, había algo en el que desde que lo conoció que le pareció familiar, no sabía que o porque pero algo llamaba su atención, su físico, un "no sé qué", simplemente algo en el.

.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando la mirada del chico se encontró con la suya, ladeo el rostro hacia la ventana mientras mordía su labio inferior… dios, la había descubierto mirándolo, seguramente ahora pensaría que era una de esa acosadoras que siempre lo perseguían en el colegio.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**uspiro por cuarta vez y dirigió su mirada al reloj al lado del pizarrón apoyo su cabeza en el dorso de su mano, desvió la mirada a un punto indefinido adentrándose profundamente a sus pensamiento.

Ese día por alguna razón se sentía ansiosa, había algo que la que la hacía sentirse feliz y extraña. Salió de sus pensamientos al oír un chillido, ladeo el rostro hacia un lado, de donde provenía el "sonido", un grupo de chicas rodeaban el asiento de Sai.

Lanzo un suspiro y bajo la mirada, comprendía porque su amigo no era tan sociable con las mujeres, su físico y el capital de su familia lo hacían desconfiar de estas temiendo que no vieran quien en realidad el era.

.

La puerta se abrió y después de _**50**_ minutos de retraso apareció Kakashi-sensei con su gastada excusa, respigo mientras el profesor relataba cómo se había perdido en el camino de la vida.

**-Muy bien chicos como la clase está a punto de terminar y ustedes saben que las próximas dos semanas no podre venir debido a un asunto personal les dejare un trabajo para que no se aburran… un trabajo en pareja que los mantendrá ocupados estas dos semanas enteras**.- dijo sin apartar la mirada de su inseparable libro, en el aula se oyó un suspiro general.

.

.

.

**-Bien y por ultimo Sakura… tu iras con Sai**.- dijo tranquilamente haciendo que muchos quejidos femeninos reclamaran, la pelirrosa dirigió su mirada a su amigo y sonrió con timidez al ver la sonrisa de este.

**-Perfecto… ya listas las parejas quiero ese informe… muy bien ordenado y planteados en el los siete días de las semana… con un resumen completo redactado a base de cada día para ver el avance del proyecto y que no se salten ninguno… ¿por qué no empiezan desde ahora?**- dijo agarrando su maletín, abrió la puerta del salón bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos y al momento en que cerro, el timbre sonó declarando la clase terminada.

**L**a campana sonó por todo el colegio, se levanto del asiento y empezó a guardar todo en su maletín, se despidió de sus amigos y salió con paso calmado del colegio.

.

Se encamino a su casa tranquilamente (solo quedaba a cuatro cuadras del colegio) hasta que un pitido la hizo sobresaltar, el vidrio polarizado del convertible negro con techo bajó lentamente permitiéndole ver a su amigo.

**-Sube**.- dijo seriamente haciendo una señal con la cabeza, suspiro resignada nunca haría que Sai desistiera de llevarla a su casa, dio la vuelta al auto y entro en este dándole una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo pues aunque no lo quisiera molestar la verdad es que estaba oscureciendo, miro curiosa como el chico tomaba otro camino y volteo hacia el de cabellos oscuros.

**-Olvidas el trabajo**.- dijo insinuando su pregunta, aquello hizo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara volteo la mirada hacia la ventana totalmente avergonzada… lo había olvidado era una irresponsable.

**-Etto yo… adónde vamos**.- pregunto intrigada miro al pelinegro fijamente esperando una respuesta, este tenía la mirada fija en el camino.

**-A mi casa… debemos pasar el mayor tiempo juntos para hacer ese trabajo de psicología de la personalidad**.- dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros, la pelirrosa sonrió levemente agradecía que fuera Sai quien le tocara como compañero… lo quería mucho y pasar tiempo junto a él le parecía bien, el era un buen amigo.

**-Sai-kun… etto… yo… no se nada de tu familia**.- dijo e inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver como la mirada del pelinegro se opacaba, bajo la cabeza mirando sus manos tal vez había sido muy imprudente y ahora sai estaría molesto.

**Ellos… murieron en un accidente… mi padre y madre fueron a la graduación de mi hermano mayor… mi otro hermano y yo nos quedamos en casa… era de noche y llovía a cantaros, otro carro en la vía contraria perdió el control y choco contra el carro de mi padre… el auto se volcó, mis padres murieron en el accidente y mi hermano falleció de camino al hospital**- digo inexpresivo, un escalofrió recorrió su delicado cuerpo, un nudo se formo en su garganta y su mirada se nublo por algunas lagrimas, volteo la mirada hacia la ventana y con ambas manos limpio rápidamente las lagrimas que salieron de sus orbes jade.

**-Yo… lo… siento**.- susurro con tristeza, seguramente su amigo sufrió mucho.

**-No importa fue hace años… yo tenía 7 años de edad**.- dijo seriamente y la ojijade devolvió su mirada a él, aunque habían pasado 11 años sabia que aquello aun le dolía… lo notaba en su voz.

**-Y tu hermano… el… el ¿cuánto tiene?**.- pregunto tratando de desviar el tema, observo la pequeña sonrisa del chico y aquello la hizo alegrar.

**-El es mi hermano mayor… me lleva 10 años, tiene 28 años… es el mejor y me gustaría ser algún día como él, cuando mis padres y mi hermano murieron el se hizo cargo de mi y de la empresa familiar… lucho y nos hizo salir adelante… lo admiro mucho**.- dijo con orgullo, sonriendo, la pelirrosa lo imito y sonrió al oírlo.

**-Me gustaría conocerlo**.- dijo suavemente, miro al moreno y él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa para luego desviarla al camino, aquel hombre ahora le parecía aun más admirable, no lo conocía, nunca lo había visto pero si había oído de él desde hacía años atrás pues fue uno de los empresarios más jóvenes en dirigir una compañia por si solo, aquello le parecia admirable pues no cualquiera lograba sacar adelante una y ahora con lo que su amigo le acababa de decir sentía una ansiedad extraña por conocerlo.

**-A mí también me gustaría presentártelo… pero algunas veces no llega a casa… se va a un apartamento que compro… curiosamente queda a unas cuadras de tu casa… bueno, algunas veces sale tarde a causa del exceso de trabajo y el apartamento le quedo más cerca que la casa que nos dejaron nuestros padres**.- dijo quedadamente, la pelirrosa suspiro esperaba tener el placer de conocerlo algún día, el resto del camino estuvo en silencio, el lugar quedaba a media hora del colegio.

.

.

.

El auto paro y ella bajo de él, se paro frente a la enorme casa, era muy hermosa, algo antigua pero aquello le pareció aun más espectacular, siguió a Sai rápidamente al verlo alejarse , el pelinegro abrió la puerta y ella se quedo aun mas maravillada, inmediatamente una señora mayor apareció por el pasillo.

**-Sai-chan… hola ¿quién es esta linda señorita?**- dijo haciendo sonrojar a la ojijade.

**-Chiyo-san ella se llama Sakura Haruno… es mi compañera**.- dijo presentándosela, la pelirrosa sonrío dulcemente e hizo una reverencia.

**-Mucho gusto Chiyo-san**.- dijo suavemente, la señora sonrió y miro al pelinegro con un brillo en la mirada que hizo que este se sonrojara.

**-Em… y mi hermano… ¿esta?**.- pregunto captando la atención de la pelirrosa.

**-Está en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro, iré a prepararles unos bocadillos**.- dijo desapareciendo por un pasillo.

**-Ven vamos quiero presentarte a mi hermano**.- dijo agarrando su mano, la chica trato de memorizar los pasillos por los que pasaban hasta que pararon frente a una puerta y pasaron cerrándola.

Se quedo maravillada al ver tantos libros, adorada leer.

Miro a un hombre levantarse de un sillón y lo primero que sintió fue una inmensa ansiedad, aunque su rostro no lo lograba ver porque estaba de espaldas, su presencia le pareció impotente.

El sujeto dio media vuelta y lo primero que Sakura vio fueron unos orbes negros que la dejaron sin aliento, un visible sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas ante la penetrante y oscura mirada, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, cuando lo miro acercarse y cada paso que daba hacia que su corazón se acelerara su ritmo, cuando se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba, la pelirrosa sintió un aroma varonil inundar sus fosas nasales, su sonrojo se hizo mas intenso y sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho, observo una mueca formar en los labios del moreno semejante a una sonrisa que le pareció muy hermosa.

**-Ella es Sakura Haruno mi compañera**.- la presento, con timidez extendió su mano hacia él, el moreno la miro y luego de unos segundos estiro su mano rodeando con ella de la chica, un fuerte escalofrió la recorrió desde el contacto de sus pieles, lo miro a los ojos perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los orbes ónix, soltó su mano aun sin romper el contacto visual y sonrió levemente con nerviosismo.

**-Sakura… él es mi hermano… Sasuke Uchiha**.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, el ardor en sus mejillas la hizo avergonzar, aparto su mirada jade de los orbes ónix y mordió su labio inferior ante la _**penetrante**_ mirada que sentía le desnudaba el alma, una _**extraña**_ sensación se formo en su pecho y el rojo de sus mejilla se acentuó.

.

Ese hombre era el primero en hacerla sentir todo aquello

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**_*Fin del capitulo*_**

.

* * *

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Aroma

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno.)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_._

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_._

* * *

.

_**Inocencia irresistible**_

.

* * *

.

_***Capitulo 2***_

.

* * *

"_**Aroma**__**"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Tu interior guarda un aroma y un perfume tan hermoso que las flores en su intento de parecer las mas bellas nunca podrán compararse a lo que tu corazón me muestra_.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**E**staba totalmente absorto en su lectura, hacia mucho no tenia el placer de sentarse cómodamente a leer algo mas que documentos y contratos extensos y complicados

Oh si.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de negocios con una agenda demasiado apretada para tener ese tipo de libertades... que ese día había decidido tomar.

.

Ser el presidente de tu propia compañía tiene muchas cosas _buenas _al igual que _malas _

_¿Porque malas?_ se preguntaran, bien, no todo es mando y poder.

Estar frente a una empresa requiere mas que presencia. Ese lugar era prácticamente su segundo hogar. Pasaba mas tiempo ahí del que sinceramente desearía, aunque no tenia de que quejarse, estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo distrajo y toda su concentración se fue al coño.

Frunció el entrecejo y cerro el libro fuertemente, si había algo que odiara era ser interrumpido, no había absolutamente nada que lo enfureciera tanto como ello.

Dejo el libro en la mesita frente a el y se levanto del sillón de cuero. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y su ceño se suavizo lentamente al ver a su hermano.

Hacia mas de una semana que no lo veía, había tenido demasiado trabajo en la empresa y no se le había presentado la oportunidad de ir a _esa _casa... la que había sido de sus padres.

Sinceramente extrañaba a su pequeño y tonto hermano menor.

.

Su mirada se desvío hacia la persona a un lado de Sai y lo que vio fue único.

Era una chica, menor que Sai, pudo deducir.

Su piel era pálida y parecía suave.

Su cabello era de un rosa pastel muy llamativo habia que agregar y llegaba a su cintura, era liso y brillante.

Sus ojos eran de un color jade muy peculiar y contrastaban perfectamente con su cabellera y piel.

Su rostro era fino y sus facciones aun eran un poco infantiles, pero también delicadas.

Su boca era pequeña y sus labios carnosos y de un rojo natural, muy tentadores a besar.

El uniforme le quedaba un poco holgado y no lo permitía apreciar perfectamente su figura, pero sabia que era como ella... delicada y perfecta.

Centro sus ónices en los jade por un momento y luego bajo la mirada a las mejillas de la chica observando fijamente el rojo que adquirían estas.

.

Percibió el pequeño y casi imperceptible estremecimiento que recorrió el frágil cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

La miro unos segundos mas y se acerco a ellos.

Se detuvo a una prudente distancia y un aroma dulzon y frutal inundo sus fosas nasales, lo aspiro discretamente.

Olía a cerezas... ella olía a cerezas.

.

Miro sus ojos jade y sonrío, aquella fragancia propia de ella era _exquisita_.

-**Ella es mi compañera... Sakura Haruno**.- oyó a su hermano, miro como la chica estiraba su mano y observo esta, era delicada, sus dedos eran delgados y finos.

Rodeo con su propia mano la de ella y un pequeño estremecimiento le recorrió, su piel era mas suave de como se veía, un deleite al tacto. Abandono la pequeña mano y la miro fijamente, ella le devolvió la mirada.

-**Sakura... el es mi hermano Sasuke Uchiha**.- dijo el menor. Fijo sus ojos en los de ella, aquellos orbes eran tan transparentes y sinceros que le parecía poder ver hasta el fondo del alma de la jovencita.

Ella aparto su mirada de el por un momento, mas el no pudo, era extrañamente atrayente.

.

La miro morder su labio inferior en un gesto ingenuo y sintio algo extraño.

-**Mucho gusto Uchiha-san.- **dijo ella luego de un momento mientras una tímida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios iluminado su rostro

**-Único**.- se dijo a si mismo. Observo sus mejillas sonrojadas... era único... ella era única... Aquello que desprendia era demasiada inocencia.

-**Igualmente Sakura**.- le respondió luego de un momento, la pelirrosa se sobresalto levemente y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono mas intenso... simplemente hermoso.

-**Hermano te veo luego... Sakura-chan ven**.- dijo el pelinegro agarrando de la mano a su compañera.

Desvío la mirada a Sai y lo observo fijamente con interés, Sai tenia la cabeza gacha, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Todo parecio armarse como un rompecabezas en su mente, en los últimos meses Sai le había hecho preguntas de mujeres, disfrazadas de indirectas, era obvio... una _chica_... _**ella**_.

Los observo salir, lo ultimo que vio fue la cabellera rosa flotando en el aire ante de que la puerta se cerrara.

El lugar se hundió nuevamente en silencio y el se quedo quieto, perdido en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en la salida por la cual ellos se acababan de irse.

Luego de un momento, parpadeo y bajo la mirada mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo.

.

Cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Una opresión en el pecho le dificulto la respiración. No lo haría

Una profunda ansiedad le embargo. No, no lo haría

Sus manos parecieron arder. Maldición... lo necesitaba... la necesitaba.

Salio rápidamente de la biblioteca.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Sakura-chan estas semanas nos las tendremos que pasar juntos ¿cierto?-** pregunto el pelinegro sacando abruptamente a la chica de sus pensamientos. La pelirrosa se sonrojo levemente, no podía concentrase, aun sentía el golpeteo de su corazón acelerado, como si hubiera competido en un maratón... solo de recordar sus orbes negros.

-**Etto... ¿que?**- pregunto en un susurro mirándolo fijamente. El pelinegro esquivo su mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

-**Yo... es que... el trabajo ¿Como haremos el trabajo?-** soltó rápidamente lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Ella le sonrío con timidez y luego bajo la mirada como pensativa y casi estaba seguro que con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

.

Sakura levanto la mirada observándolo titubeante.

-**Em... pues... yo quería saber si tu... bueno... Sai-kun... es que en mi casa nunca hay nadie, entonces, yo, bueno, quería saber si... después de terminar las clases para... para… pasar tiempo juntos… podemos venir a tu casa**.- pregunto indecisa la verdad es que por una extraña razón deseaba seguir yendo a esa casa y tal vez… solo tal vez volvería a ver a ese hombre. Se sonrojo violentamente al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-**Bueno.. por mi... claro... esta bien, no creo que mi hermano tenga algún problema**.- dijo el pelinegro haciéndola sonreír. A Sakura le gustaba mucho la idea de ver al hermano mayor de su amigo... no sabia exactamente que era aquella necesidad que empezaba a surgir en ella, pero le gustaba.

-**Gracias**.- dijo con emoción, lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo, quien se sonrojo nuevamente. Talvez esas semanas que estuvieran mas tiempo juntos el podrían decirle a Sakura sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

.

.

.

.

.

**M**aldita sea... maldita sea... mil veces maldita... no podía controlar esas _terribles _ganas... se sentía fatigado.

Dio un trago al vaso con whisky en su mano derecha y siguió con la mirada clava ahí, en el escritorio frente a el, mas específicamente en la superficie de este, donde estaba una libreta... una libreta de dibujo.

.

Desde que era pequeño descubrió su pasión por el dibujo.

Al inicio solo fueron trazos deformes que simplemente dibujaba en la parte trasera de cualquier cuaderno cuando las clases le aburrían. Conforme el tiempo paso los dibujos tomaron forma y lo que en un principio fue un método de distracción se convirtió en un pasatiempo.

A sus 12 años podía dibujar perfectamente cualquier imagen que le mostraran.

Muchas veces incluso el dibujo de quedaba tan exacto y símil al verdadero que el mismo se sorprendía.

En el ultimo año de preparatoria, cuando tenia 17 años de edad podía retratar a una persona.

Era lo que mas le gustaba, poder dibujar en una simple hoja de papel cada sentimiento reflejado en un par de ojos.

La tristeza o la felicidad en un semblante.

Un sencillo dibujo podía reflejar la pureza o maldad de una persona.

.

En aquel entonces estaba convencido que al graduarse iría a la mejor universidad de artes de Japón, pero, todo cambio de la noche a la mañana.

Sus padres y hermano mayor murieron y el tuvo que cargar toda responsabilidad, sai y la empresa familiar.

Mas de alguna vez quiso escapar... a esa corta edad no estaba aun preparado para cargar con todo, joder, apenas salía de la pubertad... pero no pudo, el recuerdo de su familia estuvo siempre presente en su cabeza.

Ellos le dieron fuerzas para seguir.

Por su pequeño hermano.

Por el mismo.

.

Su sueño quedo en el pasado y su futuro se transformo completamente ante la imagen que el tenia en su cabeza.

Desde entonces nunca volvió a dibujar... ya nada tenia sentido... nada tuvo sentido hasta ese día.

Deseaba dibujarla a ella, deseaba inmortalizar su belleza e inocencia.

Sakura era como un ángel... demasiado pura y es eso mismo lo que el anhelaba reflejar en un dibujo.

Nunca había visto a alguien como ella.

Que desprendiera tanta inocencia.

Era simplemente irresistible... única.

.

Dejo el vaso ya vacío a un lado del escritorio, se acomodo en su asiento y con cuidado agarro la libreta entre sus manos.

Toco con su palma la superficie y luego la abrió.

Su corazón latía aprisa y sentía un nudo desde el pecho hasta la garganta.

La primera pagina estaba en blanco.

.

Respiro hondamente y con delicadeza le dio vuelta a la hoja.

Frente a el estaba el retrato de su madre, que el mismo había dibujado.

Se veía tal y como el la recordaba en persona.

Su cabello eran líneas onduladas con sombras de diferentes contrastes para lograr el volumen y brillo que su cabello azulado siempre había tenido.

Sus ojos estaban perfectamente dibujados y marcados. El iris estaba pintado con el carbón de manera suave para distinguirlo de la pupila y a un lado de cada orbe estaba un pequeño brillo... brillo que siempre estuvo presente en los ojos de su madre.

Su nariz era pequeña y fina, y en sus labios estaba aquella dulce sonrisa que Mikoto siempre le brindaba.

Habia sido sin duda la mejor madre que pudo haber imaginado tener.

Suspiro y mantuvo la expresión seria en su rostro.

Acaricio con la yema de sus dedos el dibujo hasta llegar al final de la pagina, suavemente le dio la vuelta y observo con detalle el otro retrato.

.

En el esta Fugaku Uchiha... su padre.

Inspiro con fuerza al recordar el día en que le había retratado.

En el dibujo Fugaku estaba sentado en la silla tras su escritorio con unos papeles en sus manos y la mirada fija en estos _el dibujo era de perfil_ con ese semblante serio que siempre había tenido.

Su padre pocas veces había sonreído y es por eso que recordaba cada sonrisa que le había dado dedicado, porque a pesar de que haber sido pocas, eran sinceras y siempre estaban acompañadas de un _"Estoy orgulloso de ti"_.

Esas cuatro palabras lo habían acompañado cuando el mas las necesito, aunque su padre no estuviera ahí para decírselas el sentía que eran sus labios los que las pronunciaban cada vez que acudían a su cabeza.

Exhalo lentamente, ese día en que había dibujado a su padre, el mismo le había pedido que lo acompañara a la empresa

Al principio se había extrañado cuando Fugaku le había solicitado su compañía, pues, normalmente era Itachi quien siempre iba con el.

Su madre al notar su confusión se acerco a el para susurrarle al oído aquellas palabras que hasta ese día recordaba perfectamente.

.

_"Me dijo que quería pasar mas tiempo contigo... extraña cuando ustedes dos se iban a jugar baseball juntos"._

_._

Aquellas palabras le habían alegrado tanto, si, le acompaño a la empresa y estuvo a su lado.

Tal vez aquello no era baseball... y el ya no era aquel niño que se ilusionaba fácilmente por pasar un tiempo con su padre... pero, aun así lo disfruto.

En la tarde cuando salieron de una junta, fueron al despacho de Fugaku, donde este se puso a revisar el contrato que debía firmar.

El había saco su libreta de su mochila, ya que nunca la dejaba y en ese momento le retrato.

.

Soltó un suspiro y le dio vuelta a la hoja.

En el tercer dibujo salía Sai, cuando tenia 7 años.

En ese dibujo el sonreía como hacia mucho no lo había visto sonreír... sonreía con felicidad y sinceridad... sonreía de verdad.

Observo por ultima vez el dibujo antes de darle la vuelta.

.

Se recargo en la silla sin apartar su mirada de la pagina... era el retrato de Itachi.

Este estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, lo recordaba perfectamente aunque el fondo era ilusorio ya que era solo sombra, con la espalda recargada en una pared. Entre sus brazos sostenía una guitarra.

Se encontraba con la mirada hacia enfrente y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Recordó que en aquel momento Itachi intentaba componer una canción.

Suspiro nuevamente y siguió mirando de manera mas apresurada el resto de las paginas hasta que finalmente llegar a una pagina en blanco, la observo fijamente y luego desvío su mirada al escritorio.

Hizo una breve inspección en este buscando un lápiz y cuando lo encontró, lo agarro entre sus dedos y puso la libreta en el escritorio.

Se inclino sobre este y cerro los ojos un momento, la imagen de Sakura acudió a su mente.

Abrió sus orbes centrándolos en la pagina en blanco e inmediatamente empezó a trazar con líneas suaves el inicio de su rostro.

Curvo delicadamente cuando llego a su barbilla ... era lisa y fina.

Siguió hasta finalmente terminar.

Se alejo un poco y observo lo recién hecho.

Frunció el ceño y arranco la pagina frustrado, no era como ella... el contorno del rostro de Sakura era mas fino.

Cerro los ojos recordándola nuevamente y cuando los abrió se dispuso a trazar su rostro de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Y esta es mi habitación**.- dijo el pelinegro abriendo la puerta.

La ojijade curiosa dio un breve vistazo al interior.

Sai le había mostrado todos los lugares en esa mansión, conocía hasta el ultimo rincón a excepción de un lugar que Sai le dijo no debía entrar... el despacho de Sasuke.

La señora Chiyo les había comunicado que Sasuke se encontraba en ese momento ahí y Sai le advirtió que su hermano odiaba ser interrumpido, aun así aquello no quitaba su curiosidad, es mas, esta creció considerablemente.

Quería saber que había ahí, como era.

Negó con la cabeza no debía pensar en ello y debía hacer un esfuerzo por controlar su terrible y ansiosa curiosidad, ella era una joven respetuosa y si le decían que no entrara, no lo haría.

.

Observo la habitación de su amigo, era muy elegante, el color que mas sobresalía por mucho era el azul, color favorito de Sai.

-**Entra**.- le invito el pelinegro haciéndole un ademán con la cabeza, dio un paso hacia atrás dudosa, pero Sai le agarro la mano y la halo entrando con ella.

-**Bien ¿que te parece?-** pregunto el ojinegro cerrando la puerta, Sakura miro la estancia.

-**Es... muy bonita**.- respondió con una sonrisa, dirigió su mirada a Sai observando la gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro del chico.

-**Si... Sakura-chan ¿te quedaras a cenar?-** pregunto, la pelirrosa se sobresalto al oírlo, miro su reloj de mano y paso una mano por su cabello en un signo de desesperación.

-**Sai-kun... es muy tarde... mis padres siempre llaman a las 7 de la noche para saber si estoy bien**.- dijo rápidamente.

-**Pues... pediré al chofer que te lleve... ven**.- dijo agarrando la mano de la chica, ambos salieron del dormitorio.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**iro el lápiz finalmente rendido, frustrado y enfurruñado.

El maldito dibujo no salía como debía y eso le estaba desesperando.

Se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y observo el bote de basura en un rincón de la pared, estaba repleto de bolas de papel que el mismo había aventado.

Tapo con sus dedos sus ojos y exhalo ruidosamente, no era común en el que eso pasara, normalmente podía retratar a una persona solamente recordándola y el tenia muy presente la imagen de la amiga de su hermano en su cabeza, pero no podía trazar a la perfección su rostro, siempre había un error y eso le frustraba enormemente.

Kakashi, un profesor de la universidad de artes de Konoha y un amigo de su padre, de la secundaria, a quien le hacia mostrado su trabajo, le considero un genio en el dibujo ya que decía que retenía una imagen, cualquiera que fuera, en su memoria y luego la podía recrear en una hoja de papel, pero aquello era muy diferente ahora y estaba totalmente seguro que el paso de los años no había cambiado nada respecto a su destreza con el lápiz,

Entonces_ ¿que era?_

No lo sabia con exactitud, pero se encontraba completamente decidido a dibujar a Sakura, ella era la perfecta modelo para crear una obra de arte.

.

Bufo y negó con la cabeza _¿que demonios estaba pensando? _

Todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos, el dibujo había quedado en su pasado.

.

Dirigió su mirada a la libreta y la cerro, la agarro entre sus manos y después de mirarla un momento la metió en el único cajón del escritorio, cerro este y le dio vuelta a la llave que estaba introducido en la cerradura, la saco y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Soltó un suspiro y se arrecosto en su silla.

Fijo su mirada en algún punto del cielo raso por un momento, hasta que el sonido de su celular lo distrajo.

Se irguió en su silla, saco el aparato de la bolsita interna de su saco y miro el numero.

.

Suspiro y dirigió el celular a su oído mientras apretaba con su dedo pulgar el botón verde.

-**Alo**.- dijo fríamente.

**-¿Sasuke porque te fuiste sin avisar?-** le regaño una voz femenina y cansada, el pelinegro rodó los ojos y suspiro nuevamente. Shizune, su secretaria, era una mujer de 42 años, muy eficiente a pesar de su edad, fue la secretaria de su padre y una de las personas que le ayudo a sacar adelante la empresa familiar.

-**Te dije que me iría**.- declaro.

-**Pero no todo el día... necesito que vengas para que firmes el contrato con la empresa Tsukuoki , ya lo revise como me lo pediste, todo esta en perfecto orden**.- dijo.

**-¿No puede ser mañana?-** pregunto cansinamente arrecostándose en el respaldar de la silla.

-**No... necesito enviárselo al señor Kazuo Tsukuoki... ¿Que te pasa Sasuke tu mismo me dijiste que hoy debíamos hacer todo tramite**.- aclaro.

-**Lo olvide... solamente eso... ahora mismo voy para allá**.- dijo y colgó, se levanto de la silla y guardo su celular, arreglo su saco y salio de la biblioteca. Se encamino por el largo pasillo.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**garro su maletín, que le extendía la señora Chiyo, le sonrío y lo colgó en su hombro.

-**Muchas gracias Chiyo-san**.- le agradeció.

-**No hay de que Sakura-chan... Sai-chan dijo que vendrías aquí seguido**.- dijo la señora mirándola fijamente, la pelirrosa se sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

-**Etto... es que... tenemos un trabajo juntos y bueno, tendré que estar viniendo**.- dijo nerviosa.

-**En serio... que bien, me alegra mucho... Sai-chan no trae muchas jovencitas lindas por acá... es mas, eres la primera**.- dijo en un tono insinuador que hizo sonrojar a Sakura

_¿Que quería decir Chiyo-san con eso?_

.

-**Pues... yo...**

-**Sakura-chan... tendré que llevarte yo... el señor Kazahaya ya se fue**.- dijo el pelinegro acercándose.

-**Pero... no, Sai-kun pediré un taxi no te preocupes**.- declaro rápidamente.

-**No... es muy peligroso**.- dijo seriamente.

-**Sai-chan es muy tarde para que se vayan**.- soltó a la anciana preocupada.

**-¿A donde piensas ir Sai?-** pregunto Sasuke entrando a la sala, todos voltearon hacia el.

.

El azabache dirigió su mirada a Sakura por un segundo, haciéndola sonrojar, para luego desviarla a su hermano menor.

-**Sakura se debe irse ya y el señor Kazahaya se ha ido... entonces yo la llevare a su casa**.- explico el pelinegro.

-**No**.- dijo la ojijade rápidamente, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella poniéndola nerviosa. Se sonrojo levemente y levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke.- **Yo... bueno... yo le decía a Sai-kun que no era necesario Uchiha-san... tomare un taxi**.- susurro tímidamente, Sasuke frunció el ceño y ella bajo la mirada creyendo que se había enojado.

-**Eres consciente de que hora es... además es muy peligroso**.-dijo Sasuke seriamente, la pelirrosa levanto la mirada hacia el, sorprendida. Lo observo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmesí, bajo la mirada apenada.

-**¿Sasuke-kun tu también te iras?**- pregunto la anciana al percatarse de las llaves del coche que este apretaba en su mano derecha.

-**Tengo que ir a la empresa**.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-**Sasuke porque no pasas dejando a Sakura por su casa… queda de camino a la empresa**.- propuso el menor, Sasuke miro a su hermano y luego observo a la joven, sonrio al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de esta.

.

-**Claro… está bien**.- dijo haciéndola estremecer, miro fijamente las reacciones de ella.

Sus mejillas alborotadas, su mirada gacha y avergonzada, y su labio inferior apretado contra sus dientes superiores

_¿Como una adolescente de 17 años puede desprender tanta inocencia e ingenuidad? _

No lo sabia, pero era verdaderamente encantador e irresistible.

El moreno salio seguido por los demás, se acerco a su coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Sakura paro al ver el gesto y se sonrojo levemente, se acerco a Sai y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el pelinegro se ruborizara, luego se acerco la señora Chiyo y la abrazo.

.

-**Mañana nos vemos**.- dijo con dulzura alejándose, tomo aire y se acerco al auto.

Sentía nuevamente aquel remolino de sensaciones, solo con verlo ahí parado.

Se detuvo frente a el y lo miro un momento, luego se adentro nerviosa al coche.

Se sobresalto levemente cuando la puerta se cerro.

Inhalo profundamente y lo miro entrar por la otra puerta, se puso con torpeza el cinturón de seguridad y apretó el maletín contra su pecho.

.

El auto arranco y ella desvío la mirada a la ventana tratando de controlar el latido de su corazón.

Bajo la mirada y le miro de reojo, el se encontraba con la mirada fija en el camino.

Mordió su labio inferior y observo sus manos intentado controlar las sensaciones

_¿Que era todo aquello?_

.

El camino se mantuvo en silencio, algo que la ponía aun mas nerviosa.

No sabia que hacer, no podía ignorar su presencia, el solo ser consciente de que lo tenia a su lado le ponía los pelos de punta. No obstante, tampoco quería hablar, pese al tenso ambiente que sentía le rodeaba, no se sentía capaz de entablar un conversación con el, aunque no era necesario hacerlo… talvez podía buscar una forma algo sencilla para hablarle y así saber que pasaba por su mente o si el se sentía incomodo con su presencia

_¿Y si talvez el estaba enojado por tener que llevarla a su casa y es por eso que estaba serio? _

La sola idea la entristecía mucho aunque no sabia exactamente el porque, bien, se había desviado del tema inicial que su mente había librado.

Suspiro y miro de reojo al moreno… era muy lindo.

Negó con la cabeza mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

_¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas?_

Eran extrañas y nunca antes habían pasado por su cabeza, la presencia de ese hombre comenzaba a confundirla.

.

Respiro profundamente, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa y bueno, no seria tan descortés de no agradecerle a Sasuke el gesto que tenia de llevarla a su hogar o al menos eso se dijo buscando una excusa.

-**Uchiha-san... yo... quería agradecerle por llevarme a mi casa**.- susurro suavemente. Sasuke se estremeció, su voz era una melodía dulce.

-**Hmp... no hay porque... y Sakura**.- ella tembló al oírlo pronunciar su nombre y tímidamente levanto la mirada.- **No me digas así... me haces sentir mayor... y no lo soy o ¿si?.-** pregunto el moreno observándola por un momento, ella se sonrojo y el desvío la mirada al camino.

-**No... yo lo siento... usted no es tan mayor, perdón si lo he ofendido Uchi... Sasuke-san**.- se corrigió rápidamente, el rio y ella le miro apenada e hipnotizada, su risa era muy bonita.

-**No era ninguna ofensa y porque mejor no me llamas Sasuke**.- declaro con una sonrisa de lado que la dejo sin aliento, era linda y le provocaba cosas extrañas en el estomago.

-**Em.. si Sasuke**.- susurro.

-**Se escucha mejor... ¿tus padres no se preocuparan porque llegues a esta hora?- **pregunto con seriedad, ella le miro y negó con la cabeza.

**Vivo sola... ellos están constantemente de viaje, pocas veces vienen a casa**.- dijo con simpleza.

-**Hn... Sai me dijo que vivías cerca de la empresa y ya estamos por llegar... guíame**.- dijo.

-**Claro... doble a la izquierda, dos cuadras mas, luego a la derecha**.- le explico y el moreno lo hizo.

-**Es ahi.- **dijo señalando una grande y hermosa casa de dos pisos, Sasuke se estaciono frente a la casa**-. Esta es mi casa**.- dijo la pelirrosa mirando su hogar.

-**Hmp... bien**.- expreso.

-**Em... yo... pues muchas gracias Sasuke-kun**.- dijo dulcemente, el moreno la miro extrañado por el sufijo agregado a su nombre y cuando ella se dio cuenta sus orbes jade se expandieron y un rojo pinto sus mejillas.

-**Adiós Sasuke**.- dijo rápidamente haciendo un ademán de levantarse.

Sasuke le agarro del brazo y ella sonrojada le miro.

.

Se acerco a ella lentamente, sus mirada se mantuvieron fijas en la del otro y sus alientos por un escaso segundo se entrelazaron.

-**El cinturón de seguridad**.- le dijo y desvío la mirada hacia dicho objeto desabrochándolo, lo subió lentamente a donde este iba y luego se inclino aun desde su asiento hacia la puerta de ella para abrirla.

La pelirrosa abochornada soltó las orillas del asiento, que antes tenia bien sujetas con las manos, pues la cercanía de Sasuke la ponía nerviosa, y agarro el maletín contra su pecho.

,

Salio rápidamente del coche y cerro la puerta.

-**Gracias Sasuke**.- dijo nerviosamente haciendo una exagerada reverencia, luego se acerco a la entrada de su casa y saco las llaves de los bolsillos frontales de su maletín, difícilmente introdujo la llave correcta en la cerradura y la abrió con torpeza, pues sentía su penetrante mirada sobre ella.

Entro y cerro la puerta a su espalda recargándose en esta.

.

.

.

Arranco el vehiculo en cuanto la miro entrar.

Con una mano halo sus cabellos aun sin apartar la mirada del camino

¿_Que mierda estuvo a punto de hacer? _

Por un escaso segundo estuvo tan tentado a besar sus labios carnosos y rojos.

Y lo iba a hacer si no fuera porque su puta parte razonable hizo acto de presencia, maldita sea.

.

El aliento de ella olía a cerezas… toda ella lo hacia

_¿Cual seria el sabor de sus labios? _

_¿Cereza? _delicioso.

.

Negó con la cabeza... el no debía pensar en eso, diablos

**-Es una niña… una niña**_.- _se repitió.

Suspiro y luego sonrío.

Aunque hacia casi una hora había decidido desistir de volver a dibujar... desistir de dibujarla a _ella_, esta vez no lo haría.

Mas que nunca quería retratarla.

Lo haría.

Lo haría cueste lo que cueste.

Aspiro el aroma que impregnaba el interior de su auto.

Por extrano que pareciese un olía a ella… a cereza.

Una fragancia deliciosamente desquiciante.

Joder, _¿Que demonios pasaba con el?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_***Fin del capitulo***_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
